


Get Together!!

by Shipper_trash



Series: The A/O 'verse with all the TW couples I love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, AU: everyone is human, Alpha/omega verse, Date arranged by the pack, Everyone is done with their shit, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun Day aka Alpha Day, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Day, Sterek are dumbasses, basically them spending time together, plans by Lyds and Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: Read for fluff and a whole lotta couples! lmao
Relationships: Aiden/OFC, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Kira Yukimura/Cora Hale, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Malia Hale, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: The A/O 'verse with all the TW couples I love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Stiles The Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-read the thing and edited a bit, hope it is better than the one my tired self posted earlier :)

There should be a rule on watching _The Notebook_ more than once. The number of tears is unhealthy and frankly, terrifying because how can he cry this much when he already knows what happens?! Stiles’ only saving grace is that Lydia, Jackson, Liam, Corey, Lisa, Kira, Allison, Isaac and Erica are also crying. 

“We should seriously start watching something else,” Erica complains, shoving at Lydia who is giving her a glare. Even with tears running down her face, she looks scary. Stiles is impressed. 

There is a murmur of agreement among the group of friends. Tissues are distributed, faces cleaned before Allison, Kira and Isaac decide to clean up the mess of plates and glasses on the too small coffee table. Stiles decides to help out by dialing up the pizza place’s number which they all love and ordering their usual. The lady on the other end knows the order by heart and he only has to say his name before she confirms the order and the price. 

Their bi-monthly Omega days are well known, then. Nice. 

“The order’s done,” he says, snatching up Erica’s phone from her hands. “You know the rules, Catwoman. No chatting with the other team.” 

Erica huffs in protest, slouching down back on her bean-bag. It is a very tasteful green; one Stiles can appreciate. He won’t tell anyone why, though. 

“Not our fault you two dumbasses are dancing around each other,” says Jackson, intent on finding something other than _The Notebook_ to keep up his manly-man façade up. Maybe Stiles wouldn’t have to explain his love of the green bean-bag. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Liam asks, feet up in Lisa’s lap as she massages it. Being pregnant sure has its perks. 

“Is he even into men?” Stiles asks. He honestly isn’t sure. The snort he receives in answer from Jax, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Corey and Liam says they know something he does not. Ally and Kira share a knowing look, while Lisa gives a smile in his direction. 

It is not always that he feels pathetic that he is the only single one in their group, but after Aiden got his head out of his ass and finally asked Lisa out on a date last week makes the pathetic feeling come back in full force. Especially when Lisa’s smile is saying, ‘It will work out.’ 

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Erica asks, and just like hope blooms in Stiles’ chest. It only increases as his friends keep talking. It is hard to stay silent, but sacrifices. 

“He wouldn’t have, what with Hale’s allergy to feelings,” Jackson replies, which, very ironic. At least he has Ethan. 

“Seriously. Why can’t he just ask Stiles out?” Kira says, hands carding through Liam’s hair from behind the couch, who is still lying on Lisa’s lap. 

“Allergy to feelings,” Isaac offers, which makes the whole room laugh. 

“So how does he look at me?” 

“Like you have hung the moon,” Lisa says dreamily. He can understand, Aiden is not exactly the romantic type. 

Stiles snorts, because what? “The only looks I receive are a variation of ‘I am going to kill you,’” 

“Facade,” Lydia says with a flourish only she can pull off while wearing pajamas and a light white colored tank-top. 

“Once he gets over that, you will wish he didn’t.” Liam says, and that makes everyone pause and glance at him. Liam doesn’t even open his eyes to know that, but continues, “Stop looking at me like that. I just mean he will get all sappy and sweet, a complete 180 and it is disorienting the first few weeks. Took me about half a year before I got used to Theo spouting poems at me,” he finishes with a smile. 

Theo asking Liam out had been a surprise, to say the least. The Alpha _never_ even hinted at liking Liam as a friend, let alone something more. But at the same time, it felt right. Liam and Theo, together. They got together in college, and have been together since and even have a kid on the way. It is a lot in just under 5 years, but they are happy and that is all that matters. 

“It will be weird not seeing him scowl,” Stiles admits. That earns him a shit-eating grin from Jackson. “What?” 

He grins wider before replying, “You have a boner for fear, huh?” 

Everyone except for Lydia, Lisa and Kira howl wolfishly. “What? No!” he denies it, keeps denying it, but the grin on Jax' face doesn’t fade and the howling just gets more and more. “I hate all of you,” he decides, slouching down on his seat on the couch, batting away Isaac’s hands which are coming to ruffle his hair. 

“You will love us tomorrow,” Lydia winks at him before pulling out her phone, typing something on it. Stiles doesn’t say anything, he is too busy being annoyed at the fact that everyone’s but his phone dinged with a new message. 

At least nobody checks their phone. Well, Erica can’t even if she wants to, given the fact he has her phone. 

Though he does fear for his life when he is herded into the bathroom after scarfing down the delivered pizza a while later. “Shower very, very nicely!” Erica shouts before locking him in there. 

“I seriously do hate all of you!” he shouts back, hearing nothing but laughter from the other side. He knows they all know he doesn’t hate any of them, and he is very happy that he found them all. College without them would have been very awkward and alone. 

He’d still have Scott and Lydia, but still. 

~*~

The fact that they had to cut their Omega Day in a quarter by sending him out of the rented house settles right with him when he gets to kiss Derek Hale, the Alpha he has been crushing on for years, now. 

It feels even better when Derek admits he has been feeling like this for years, too. 

But nothing can feel perfect and beautiful and dream-like when they have slow, sensual sex on their first date itself and it doesn’t feel rushed. Instead, it feels like time is frozen, they have all the time in the world to learn each other’s bodies, to commit every single detail to memory. It feels like everything Stiles has been waiting for his entire life, and it is so much better than anything his imagination could have conjured up. 

And he imagines _a lot._

And it doesn’t even feel weird to not have the ‘I am going to murder you,’ look directed at him. Derek’s smile and fond look is much better, in his opinion. 


	2. Derek The Alpha

The smile on Cora’s face as she scores one more strike is beautiful. The gloating is not. 

“Can you beat that, Der-bear?” 

“Do not call me that,” he grumbles, already done with their morning routine of bowling on Fun Day - “Alpha Day sounds shady, Derek!” and Stiles was unsurprisingly correct – and just wants to be back home, thinking about how many moles Stiles has hidden beneath the layers of clothes he wears. 

Laura, Jordan, Scott, Danny, Mason, Ethan and Boyd cheer when Derek scores a strike. The Sour Ones – as nicknamed by none other than Stiles, of course – that is Aiden, Cora, Malia and Theo look, well, sour. Derek smiles, all teeth. 

“Apparently I can,” he says to Cora, who huffs and turns away, waiting for Malia to take her turn. 

Everyone is chatting amiably about their jobs and future plans. He is mostly not interested in these things, but then he hears Stiles’ name and he perks up. He sees Laura eye him, but doesn’t give it much thought. 

“I don’t know why Stiles just doesn’t act on it,” Danny is saying, and Scott shakes his head in a ‘I don’t know man,’ manner. 

“He is impulsive for fuck’s sake. Why can’t he be impulsive for this?” Ethan grouches, and Derek places a gun in his mouth when he asks, “For what?” 

It is the wrong thing to have come out of his mouth. Derek won’t be able to handle it if Stiles has a crush on someone and he does act on it. But right now, his biggest concern is the circle being formed around him. He is trapped. Fuck. 

Everyone is silent for a good one minute. It is beautiful, the silence, until Malia breaks it with an unexpected, “Why don’t you ask him out?” 

“What? Who? Why?” 

“A date. With Stiles, whom you are head over heels for,” Aiden replies heatedly. 

He is about to deny the accusation, but before he can even open his mouth, Jordan – his partner! This is definitely a breach of trust from his fellow Deputy – clamps his mouth shut with his hand. 

“Shut up,” Laura demands, and Derek emphatically rolls his eyes at her because her husband has his mouth shut. “You know what I mean.” 

Theo claps his hand then, drawing the attention to him. “Let’s get this over with. Lyds is planning a date at his loft, she says we have to get him ready.” 

He tries to ask, “What?” but he can’t and he finds he doesn’t need to. He is honest to God surprised that all of them are sure Stiles likes him back, like that him _not liking him back_ is not even a possibility. Even Aiden and Malia are planning – well, they are texting someone, Lydia, if he had to guess and planning a date. 

What even is his life? 

“Alright.” Laura claps her hands, every head turning towards her. “Mal, Cora, Jordan. You are on get Derek showered and clean duty. Theo, Aiden, Scott, go help the others decorate the Loft. Boyd, you go cook them a nice lunch, Erica will bring the drinks. Cora, Danny, Ethan you three are on dress him up duty. Any questions?” 

“What am I doing?” Mason asks, to which Laura grins and replies, “Helping me order them around and co-ordinate with the other team,” 

Derek is scared for his life. And his dignity. The fact that everyone knows he is in love with Stiles, is a surprise. And from what he gathers, Stiles likes him as well but is oblivious to Derek’s feelings. 

They are idiots, as Laura is saying into her phone, presumably to Lydia. The two women are scary whenever they plan something together. 

Sometimes he feels like there are two Lauras in the world. 

~*~

He is glad that there are, in fact, two Lauras in the world. Right now, he is kissing Stiles and the Omega is kissing him back _enthusiastically_ and there cannot be a better day than this in his life. 

It turns out to be true when he gets to finally count the number of moles on Stiles’ beautiful skin later. It is even better when he says, “I love you,” and Stiles says it back, with feeling. 

Derek loves their friends. 

And he will also get to be gross with Stiles now, in front of them. He definitely wants to see them on the other end for once – seriously, every one of them are gross and into PDA more than necessary. Scott and Allison are the worst, but they have toned it down a lot over the years, so they are okay. Aiden and Lisa are the newest couple, and thankfully Aiden isn’t too big on public affection, it is a nice change from all the other couples. 

Derek remembers walking in on Cora and Kira making out heavily in his loft. After that scare, he decided to have their weekly dinners somewhere public. And it was definitely not his fault that he had to work overtime, Cora! 

The next morning, when Stiles shares the same sentiments, he just knows they are perfect for one another. 

“Isaac and Danny are too cute to hate, though,” 

“Are you saying I am not cute enough to make-out with you whenever I want?” 

“Oh you are, my grumpywolf. Would you like a proof for it?” 

The fact that Laura, Cora, Lydia, Corey, Danny and Isaac came in to grill them with questions about their date and instead get an eyeful of Derek fucking Stiles on his dining table was nobody’s fault but theirs. 

Should not have come without knocking. They should not have come at all, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated :)


End file.
